


Persona 5/Reader Oneshots

by CinnamonRoll123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I suck at tags, Love, Maybe some humour, idk?, let ryuji say fuck, maybe some foul language, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots for my favourite game ever, Persona 5. Request ideas by commenting on my story!





	1. Loneliness and sweet kisses

"Why are you so mad?!" Your boyfriend Ryuji yelled loudly, throwing his hands up violently. You frowned, turning away from him. You may have been pretending to be mad, but you were just a tiny bit sad that he focused on someone else during YOUR birthday party. He knew exactly how much that meant to you. Shaking, breathing heavily, you shut your eyes. It was no good to start crying. "Hey, hey babe..." Ryuji slid next to you and gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I didn't mean to upset you..." It was strange how he could be angry one second, and then flip to gentle, sweet Ryuji. The tears didn't stop after that, flowing freely down your face. Ryuji clutched you and let you sob into his chest. When you pulled away, you felt slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry...." you sheepishly said.

"What're you saying sorry for?"

"I'm being a bit of a baby..." you glanced down at your fingers, jolting slightly when Ryuji interlocked his fingers with yours. When you looked up, Ryuji had a...determined look on his face that you'd never seen before.

"Don't think that." he said softly. "You're amazing ok? And I love you for that. Don't say you're a baby, or call yourself stupid because I think you're the best person I've met." Your heart swelled at his words. Ryuji, no matter how much he tried to hide it, was a sweet person at heart. He was the best boyfriend in the entire world. And he was all yours.

"Love you Ryu." you replied, smiling slightly. Ryuji smiled brightly, enough to melt an ice cream.

"Well, here's my present to you!" he handed over a brightly wrapped present. A bright yellow that rivaled his hair. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Your ripped it open eagerly, to see a long black box. Curiously, you opened to to see a locket that had your initials engraved on the metal opening. You opened it to see the picture you took on your first date, in the arcade. It was a very silly picture, but it still made you happy that he treasured the photo as much as you did.

"Can you put it on for me?" you asked, holding it to him. He nodded, fastening the locket onto your neck, the cool metal making you shiver slightly. As soon as he finished, you turned around, took a deep breath, and joined your lips together. It wasn't your first kiss, but no other kiss you had shared had the same feeling behind it. He kissed you back happily before pulling away with an even brighter smile.

"Love ya babe."


	2. Jealousy and stolen kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's just a tiny bit jealous of Akira. Just a tiny bit.  
> But then Akira's jealous of Akechi.  
> So....

 “Why are you avoiding me?” your boyfriend, Akira Kurusu, said softly. He was soft-spoken all the time so you didn’t know if he was annoyed or not. You were avoiding him, but not because of him. Just…something happened. Akechi had joined recently, and to welcome him, you had taken him out to a park (which looking back, was a horrible idea in the first place) and he had kissed you. He had then proceeded to proclaim his love for you, claiming that Aki didn’t deserve you at all. Before he could shame you anymore, you had run away, climbed onto a train and bawled your eyes out at home. It wasn’t your fault, but you felt like it was betrayal to your boyfriend.

“I’m-I’m not…I didn’t-I…” you struggled to think of anything to say. Aki sighed, almost sounding disappointed before walking off. You blinked in shock. Well, he gave up rather quickly. Ignoring the slight ache in your heart, you trudged back home, wincing whenever you heard someone mention the Detective Prince.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ryuji asked worriedly. You were in Mementos, but you couldn’t focus at all, being knocked out twice and now nursing a major injury. Morgana summoned Zorro and healed you, but you could stop the feeling off shame washing over you. Aki had put you and Akechi on the front line, and every time Akechi so much as glanced at you, you jumped. Akechi was glancing at you right at that very moment and you shivered ever-so-slightly.

“Stay on the front line.” Aki ordered, not sounding like your boyfriend at all. His voice was strict and commanding. Several outcries followed his statement, saying that you weren’t in a state to carry on, but you yourself remained silent. He ordered them to leave the safe room and all the girls in the group gave you sympathetic looks. They didn’t know what had gone on. Did that conversation the day before count as an argument?

“Ambush!” Morgana yelled, crashing violently. The front line tumbled out, including you and Akechi. Sadly.

“Be careful.” Akechi had come close to you without watching and whispered into your ear, and you physically jumped into the air. Aki looked over at you with an expression you couldn’t quite read. Anubis floated god-like over you, carrying his weird scale things. You all attacked, but of course, he didn’t have a weakness. It was Anubis’ turn and he set his sights on you. He sent an attack you could’ve easily dodged, but Akechi’s words decided to float into your head at that moment. All you could remember next was a searing pain in your side and then black blocking your vision.

 

You opened your eyes slowly, finding yourself lying on a safe room table, with only Aki in the room with you. He was frowning, glaring into the distance. You sat up, attracting his attention.

“You alright?” he asked, sounding gentler than he had before. You nodded a tiny bit and stood, stumbling when you tried to walk. He caught you. He was such a sweet boyfriend, and you were a horrible girlfriend, keeping such a big secret from him. Without warning, you burst into tears.

“I’m so, so sorry Aki.” You apologised, clutching at his sleeve. He pulled you into a hug and squeezed the tiniest bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“When-when Akechi joined, I invited him for a walk in the park-as friends, obviously- but he kissed me and proclaimed his love for me and I felt so guilty and I just avoided you and-” you frantically confessed.

“It’s ok. I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault.” His grip on you tightened. “It’s partly my fault. I saw his attempts at trying to woo you and I got very jealous so I also started to distance myself.” You sighed in relief and kissed him, mainly to make sure he wasn’t going to leave. And with that, you clasped hands and left Mementos together. The next PT meeting was funny to say the least. Aki wouldn’t leave your side, and often snaked an arm around your waist. The rest laughed and called him protective, but Akechi stayed silent. You were distracted from Akechi when Aki decided to kiss you in front of everyone. Well, your boyfriend was sassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit random. But if you want me to write something, feel free to comment ideas!  
> No NSFW because I suck at writing that (believe me, I've tried). Sorry!  
> Angst is fine. So's fluff.


	3. Serial killers AU (just a lot of angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically an AU that's been going round my head. What if when everyone hates the Phantom Thieves, they become distorted and actually start killing their requests. And you, a FORMER member of the Phantom Thieves try and talk Akira out of it. Well, it was a good idea in my head.

"This is wrong!" you cried out in the middle of Mementos at the Waiting Room. You had dealt with a target, but instead of sparing it, they had let it die.

"I told you she wouldn't like it..." Ryuji said, but with no remorse in his voice. You looked around frantically, trying to find some guilt in everyone's faces. You looked at your boyfriend and all he did was shrug his shoulders. Everyone else seemed almost energized by the kill, almost like they enjoyed it. 

"This-This is just-ju-Murder!" you said frantically. "You can't do this! What's wrong with you guys?!" Your voice strained from yelling so much but you had to get your message across, you couldn't just let them become corrupted like this, you couldn't let them smile when they killed an enemy ever again! You were only given condescending glances and sighs of disappointment.

"Look, this is what we do now." Haru said softly, patting you on the shoulder. You cringed away from her touch. She had finished the shadow, smiling maniacally when it dissolved into dust. She even had some Shadow blood staining her sleeves. Suddenly, you realised what situation you were in. It was them against you, and they had more power. It wasn't safe to be anywhere near them anymore. They were unstable and borderline psychotic. You took a deep breath.

"I'll make sure you can't do this anymore. I promise I'll do anything to stop you, even if it costs me my life." you stood up straight and looked right at them.

"Now, there's no need to-" your now-ex boyfriend started, but you jumped at him, opened his bag of items and stole a Goho-m. Throwing it to the floor, you disappeared to the entrance and felt tears filling your eyes. You wiped them away quickly, promising to be strong and try and save your friends.

   


It was downright terrifying to be in school. You were sleep-deprived, because of your nightmares and constant visits to the Metaverse, and in class, Ann and Akira wouldn't stop looking at you. Whether it was out of hatred or just curiosity, you didn't know, but it was still scary. The visits to the Metaverse made you feel lethargic, but were heavily rewarding, and you were somehow level 120. Taking care of all the requests on the Phan-site was a taxing job to have. You had to get to them before the Phantom Thieves could...even though sometimes you were too late. Those times were the worst, and they were downright traumatizing when you got there just a second too late and you had to watch whilst your former team mates killed someone. They used to be so interested in justice and doing the right thing, but now they had become corrupted due to the amount of hate they received. Only you had remained sane. After lesson ended, you almost bolted out the room. One time, you had remained for just a bit too long and Akira had caught up to you.

   


"Do you want to join us?" he had said whilst smiling eerily. Your eyes widened and you stepped back, trying to find the door.

"We won't kill you." he said.

"You're a murderer. And I don't go back on my promises." you snarled back, and opened the door loudly and ran out.

   


You shivered t the memory as the train pulled into Shibuya station. Activating the app with no delay, you stood stock-still as the world morphed to darkness. Mementos was as gloomy as ever, the constant thump of shadows walking apparent in the air. You weren't alone. You could feel someone else, or more than one person, hiding in the darkness. spending so much time alone in there had made you more and more observant.

"Come out." you surprised yourself with how commanding your voice sounded, and evidently so were the Phantom Thieves.

"I thought we hid well...Fuck!" Ann cried out. Ann swearing? They had changed a lot more than you had thought. Even their clothes had changed, becoming dirtier and more...evil? Of course, appearance in the Metaverse depended on your heart, and their hearts were certainly stained and twisted. Either way, they were scary. Heart beating erratically, you fled into Mementos, not wanting to remain anywhere near them. They were chasing you, having an advantage since they had Morgana to change into a car at will. It didn't take long for them to catch up to you, and the harsh feeling of having a car rammed into your back knocked you flat. Without waiting, you got up, ate a healing item and got ready to fight. It was finally the fight you had tried to avoid. It would end with your death...or theirs. Since they had ambushed you, they attacked first, and their cries filled the air.

"She's strong guys!" Futaba yelled whilst raising their attacks. You braced yourself for the hits. They felt like pinpricks, not hurting at all. Just when you were about to attack, you persona appeared in front of you and spoke quietly and carefully.

"Remember your words...Promises cannot be broken. Their death won't bring you happiness." it spoke before disappearing. Then, what you were supposed to do hit you like a truck. You lowered all your stats before raising theirs, not looking at them as they gazed in shock. Your buffs were the strongest in the group, and you were basically going on a suicide mission. You held your arms to the side in a T shape and waited. The shot came soon after, killing you instantly.

   


Akira had realised what he did after he did it. He ran to your side, sobbing before shooting himself in the head, ignoring the screams of his friends. He reappeared in the Velvet Room, Caroline's and Justine's glares boring into his soul.

"You failed us, Inmate!" Caroline hit her baton on the bars. Akira was left to beg.

"Please...bring her back...I'll do anything..." he fell to his knees pathetically. Igor leaned forward.

"I will turn back time back to the beginning, but on one condition." Igor said calmly. Akira's head snapped up. "She will not love you. This is your punishment for ruining so many people's lives. You will have to watch her fall in love with someone else." Akira, still sobbing, nodded desperately, not caring about the punishment...just yet. The world glowed, and Akira was transported to Leblanc's attic.

   


Akira thought he wouldn't care, that just having you would be fine. But when he saw you again, and then realised your blush, your smile, you secrets would never be his but instead Yusuke's...he nearly snapped. The pain he felt when you appeared at meetings with Yusuke's arm around your waist, or when Yusuke kissed your cheek was indescribable. You weren't his anymore. No more snuggles under the blankets, no shared milkshakes, no more kisses, not for him anymore. It was all Yusuke's.

"Are you alright Akira?" you looked at Akira worriedly, awakening him from his daydream. Your worried face almost broke his heart, especially when you pulled back and Yusuke snaked his arm around your waist.

"I'm fine." he replied.

It was his punishment after all.

   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope the ending wasn't too unsatisfying...I like angst but sad endings get me in a way so...Sad endings for everyone! Wooo....? Again, comment down requests if you want!


	4. Confessions with Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by starshine001! It was meant to be fluffy, but it turned a bit dark. Sorry! Hope you enjoy! It's a confession scene with Akechi!

Akechi Goro was not quite alright, and he was fine with that. Well, he was until you came into his life. You were the sunshine in his life, the only thing that kept him going, but he was also reluctant to go near you. He was dangerous, a maniac, a murderer. You didn’t deserve to get caught up in that. Yet, he still talked to you and let his feelings grow. Whenever you smiled, he would just stop and stare (which was probably weird) and he hoped you felt embarrassed when he laughed. He had never laughed or smiled properly in front of people before you came. He had given you the same television smile, but you wouldn’t have any of it.  
“Drop the fake smile. I’d rather have you angry than fake.” You had said, crossing your arms. And he had dropped it. Time after time, you stopped him from falling into his façade and he fell for you every single time you shyly giggled when he complimented you. Akechi hoped that the light dusting of pink across your cheeks was because of him.  
You were special. When he was with you, he felt all his guilt and feelings leave him, but when you left him to hang out with a friend-which was fine-he was left feeling rather lonely and jealous. The only thing that stopped him from confessing was the fact that he was a tainted person. A bastard child, a waste of space, a waste of air and Shido’s puppet. You were to be left untouched. He knew that one day, you were going to find someone. The piles on piles of chocolate you got when White Day rolled around was enough evidence. But you had shared it with him, calling the boys at your school shameless and disgusting, even suggesting putting melted chocolate on pancakes. That led to a session of making pancakes, where you both said that the others was the best. His heart swelled at the memory, before remembering after that he killed some train conductor. You had called him, saying that you almost got onto that train, but you were late. That left a bad taste in his mouth. If he killed you, he would never forgive himself. His breathing became laboured and difficult. He was stressing over you. He collapsed to his knees and clutched his head.  
“Akechi…?” He had completely forgotten you were here for a study session. You had stepped out to get a drink, but that drink lay on the floor, seeping into some cushion.  
“I’m…fine…” he forced out, panting. The thought of you dead raced across his mind. You ran to his side, immediately wrapping a blanket around him and putting a tentative arm around his shoulders. He melted into the touch.  
“You’re not.” You said calmly. “But that’s ok. I’ll help you, ok?” The fact that you accepted him, flaws and all, made him happy, truly happy for the first time in his life.  
“This is why I like you.” Akechi said, before gasping at his own words. You were still, and he looked quickly. Were you disgusted? Quite the opposite. You were bright red, rivaling a tomato.  
“Y-you like m-me?” you stammered. “I-um like you t-too!” You smiled at your awkwardness before Akechi hid his face in his knees.  
“I wasn’t meant to confess to you. I’m not right for you. I’m broken!” he spat. Gasping, you frowned. Who had made Akechi feel this way about himself? He was amazing!  
“And I’ll fix you! I like you Akechi Goro and I won’t change my mind!” you said determinedly, although you were still ruby-red. Akechi looked up before resting his head on your shoulder. Tentative arms wrapped around him before squeezing ever-so-slightly.  
Akechi, for the first time, felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to request any ideas or prompts by commenting them down below! Hope you enjoyed my stories so far!


	5. Fluffiness with Makoto (I'm hitting a writer's block sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just out of ideas so take this fluff with Makoto. Enjoy!

Makoto was an amazing cuddler, but she couldn't give any right now, since you were sick. As you grumbled and looked so sad, her heart twinged and she almost went and embraced you right there and then. But if she was sick as well, who would look after you? You weren't the best at looking after yourself and you both knew that. So you didn't complain too much when all Makoto could do was hand you soup and sit on a chair nearby. then again, the medicine given to you was strong as hell and made you a dopey so it wasn't like you could say much anyway. It was hard for Makoto to watch you talk as if you couldn't really see her, because what if you weren't and thought she was someone else? What if you were imagining saying "I love you" to someone else such as Ann or Haru? Makoto wasn't stupid. She saw how you attracted attention, male or female. And she could see how Ann and Haru gazed almost jealously when you two held hands or kissed. The tears were out before Makoto could stop them. You were vulnerable, absolutely oblivious and dense. Tons of people could flirt with you and you'd think they were complimenting you. Any hints that were dropped would be thrown right back or ignored. Makoto knew how popular you were and the one thing she could count on was you being faithful. But what if someone took advantage of you? What if someone else found you like this instead of her? And...what if you started to love someone else? Makoto was the polar opposite of you. Not social, not really all that popular and not exactly oblivious. You looked up at Makoto with dozy eyes.

"What's up Mako-chan?" you asked, sounding serious for once. Makoto sniffed loudly.

"Nothing." she mumbled back. You frowned and sat up before crossing your arms angrily. For someone who was ill, you looked quite scary.

"Stop lying." you coughed, making Makoto worried for a second. "I don't like it when you lie."

"Fine." Makoto said. You surely wouldn't remember this anyway. "I'm worried you're going to get hurt or taken advantage of or...you're going to leave me." She sniffed again, feeling an urge to cry even more.

"I won't leave you." you smiled. "I love you Mako-chan."

"Yes, but what if-"

"No. I love you Mako..." you eyes fluttered closed and you fell asleep. Makoto smiled at ho you could just fall asleep in random situations and tucked you in.

"Yeah, you won't cheat on me." she gave you a tentative kiss on the cheek. "You're too adorable."

 

"Mako-chan!" you ran towards Makoto at the school gate.

"All better?" she asked fondly.

"Yep! All thanks to you!" you gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now you can cuddle me again!"

You ran into the school, leaving Makoto with a love-struck smile. Why was she even worried?

(I suck at writing fluff HELP)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts, comment them down below (please I need ideas. Writer's block is a little devil)


	6. Yandere Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter with a very, very yandere Haru. Let's be honest, Haru is kind of psychotic.

Honestly, it was almost too easy to manipulate you. That’s what Haru thought as she went into the Metaverse to dispose of some guy that had been planning to ask you out. The nerve! You were Haru’s and nobody else’s! He even went as far to ask Haru for recommendation on what chocolates to get for you and advice to ask you out. She gripped her axe menacingly at the memory. Haru was almost thankful that Akechi had joined the team, as he gave her the idea to dispose of obstacles in the Metaverse. Before that, she had to dispose of them in person and it was horribly messy. As well as the time and preparation it took. She remembered the first time she killed someone, your best friend.

“Haru, my best friend was killed yesterday.” You started with faked calmness before breaking down into tears on the school rooftop. Her insides burned with anger because who knew that someone so unimportant stirred up feeling like this in you. “Haru…?” you asked gently, something that looked like fear and doubt clouded your eyes.  
“Sorry…I was just upset that someone would do something like this.” Haru was good at lying. Being someone like her, it was a necessity. Haru crouched down and wrapped a protective arm around your shoulders. Mine! All mine!

She grimaced at the thought of having to comfort you again. It broke her heart to see you upset, but if you knew why they died, you’d surely understand. Haru was doing the right thing for you. She slashed the shadow violently with her axe, black blood flying everywhere. Vermin couldn’t damage you. Haru wouldn’t let it contaminate you. As she returned to the real world, rubbing her shoulders free of the tenseness, she was blessed with your arrival at a crepe stand nearby. She hid quickly, hoping to see your natural smile. For some reason. You had stopped hanging around her, even going so far to edge away when Haru went near you. Sure enough, as soon as Haru went over (after taking one hundred photos of you eating a crepe) you quickly looked around for an exit.  
“Y/N. Why do you keep running away from me?” Haru asked gently. She felt the needle strapped to her thigh. It was for just in case things got so bad and Haru had to look after you for all eternity. You jumped.  
“It’s just…anyone I go near gets hurt.” You took a deep breath. “Except you. So…” you stopped and looked at Haru in that way of yours, as if you were scanning her. “Are you behind everything?”  
It was almost funny how stupid you were at times. Asking a murderer if they were the murderer? Thank goodness Haru was here to help you and keep you safe. Haru shook her head, before pulling you into a quiet corner.  
“H-Haru, wha-” a needle was jammed into your throat and you were quiet.  
“Sorry my dearest, but this is for your own good.”

You awoke in darkness. Was it dark? No. You felt cloth on your face and duct tape on your mouth. What happened? Wait, you asked Haru if she killed everyone and then she took you into a corner and…the needle. Your head ached from whatever she had injected into your system.  
“Dearest, are you awake?” her sickly sweet voice rang out into whatever room you were in. the rope on your wrists chafed as you tried to move. Cold hands traced your cheek before removing the blindfold. Her hands were like her soul. She held a cup of steaming tea and smiled at you as if she hadn’t just kidnapped you.  
“You must understand…” she started before stopping to kiss your cheek. You tried to jerk away. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Anyway, I’m keeping you safe. I’m what you need Y/N! You love me!” it was true. You had loved her for a long time before this, but that was way back when you didn’t know how psychotic she was. You took one long look around the room. It was probably Haru’s. Pink and sickly sweet, with a huge bed on one side of the room.  
“You can join me in the bed if you behave.” She said. “But I’ll have to keep you in the chair. Such a shame…”  
You felt like being sick. This wasn’t right.

After a while, you gave up on being defiant and behaved. You joined her in the bed, returned her feelings and accepted her kisses. And after a bit, you started to return those feelings. It was strange. Gradually, you started to feel love for your kidnapper and you didn’t want to leave at all.  
“Look how nice it is when you behave.” Haru said, feeding you tenderly a macaroon. You smiled back and fed her one in response. “You love me don’t you? You need me.”  
“Yeah I do Haru.” You said, meaning it. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you can, comment down ideas or requests! They'd be appreciated!


	7. Using art to unlock a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you get hurt and Yusuke uses his art to figure out who did it.

“You’re being strangely quiet today.” Yusuke said this to you calmly, but with some suppressed anger. Your boyfriend could be surprisingly emotional at times. Everyone else nodded in agreement, curiosity in their eyes. You bit your lip anxiously.  
“I’m not.” You answered quietly. It wasn’t your fault and you weren’t about to divulge much anyway. Everyone showed their disbelief in different ways, Akira and Ryuji looking at each other sceptically, Makoto sighing with Ann and Haru and Morgana shaking their heads. Yusuke just looked at you. His gaze held all of the unasked questions that were floating in the air. Yes, you had been strange but that was for reasons you couldn’t just say! Your phone buzzed twice. Glancing at the message, you felt your breath catch on your throat.  
I’m coming for you.  
It was him. Hiding your phone from their prying eyes, you went to leave, but a hand stopped you.  
“Not so fast.” Yusuke spoke with little words, but enough to convey what he was feeling. “You’re not leaving without explaining.”  
“No, you don’t understand, I’ve got to go now!” you struggled, but Yusuke held you in place. You cursed Yusuke and his strength. He was meant to be skinny and malnourished, not strong enough to hold you in place. If you stayed for too long, you were in mortal danger. Not like you could just say that. If brute force wouldn’t work, maybe you could use psychological methods to get under their skin.  
“I hate all of you.” you spat violently, looking at the floor. Even when acting, you couldn’t just look and see the hurt that would surely be there. Yusuke’s grip loosened ever-so-slightly. “I thought I could stay for a bit longer, fake it until I make it but to be honest, you’re all so goddamn annoying.” Yusuke let go at that and you shot at the door.  
“Is that truly how you feel?” Yusuke asked and you faltered with the door. You nodded vigorously.  
“Good riddance.” Morgana said, rather cuttingly you thought, but it couldn’t be helped. Being away from you would eventually keep them safe, even if they didn’t know that now. Maybe they’d look back on it and be thankful. You opened the door violently, paused and then ran out without looking behind you. Time was money.

You threw the essential items into the bag. You wouldn’t survive, you knew that, but maybe, just maybe, Yusuke would remember and find him. You ran out the apartment quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Maybe you could make it out. No, it was impossible. The memory of the earlier conversation, the last conversation with the Phantom Thieves and your boyfriend rushed through your mind and it was bittersweet to think that would be the last thing you said to them.  
I’m sorry Yusuke. I’m sorry everyone. But this is for you.

Yusuke was shell-shocked to say the least. Everyone had left after you did, but the chat was exploding. Why would you suddenly say you hated everyone? Did you truly not love him? Questions ran through his mind and he couldn’t sleep. The next day, everyone decided to meet at Leblanc to meet, not exactly to talk about you, but to get over your betrayal. However, when Yusuke arrived, everyone was laughing and joking. But there was something missing. You. Ever since you joined the Phantom Thieves, you had brought something to the group. You weren’t exactly the best fighter, lacking in grace and strength, but still good. It was more your emotional strength, to not falter when a shadow said something, even though everyone else did. Fearlessness was something you had that nobody else did. Not like that could be useful in a café. In normal life, you were just bubbly and full of life, which was why it was worrying when you were so quiet. And the message that made you leave was intriguing. Yusuke sat down, Akira passing a cup of steaming coffee to him. He sipped it. As if to distract everyone, Akira also turned on the TV to the news. The news started off normal, talking about the weather, but then it turned dark in a way no one was expecting.  
“Breaking news today.” The woman said seriously. “A girl, age 16, was found in a river in Inokishira Park in the early hours of this morning. She was proclaimed dead for five minutes, but was mercifully saved and is now in a coma. Her temporary death was probably caused because the people who first saw her decided to take a picture before fishing her out. This is the picture.” The woman pointed at an empty space, and the picture appeared. It was you. Floating in the river, in a white dress Yusuke had never seen you wear, looking deceptively peaceful in the water. Your face was calm and relaxed, not tense and worried like it had been before. Trust him to talk about how you looked instead of the fact you had almost died. No, you had died. Akira turned the TV off before turning his head slowly towards everyone else. Everyone was rightfully shocked, but guilt was apparent on everyone’s faces, especially Morgana. He had said “Good riddance” as a farewell to you after all. Almost on cue, Yusuke’s phone rang.  
“Hello, this is the police. You were listed as the first contact on Y/N’s phone. Along with the rest of Y/N’s friends. May I ask if you could come down to Shibuya hospital?” Yusuke answered with a short yes and hung up. In silence, the stood up and made their way to the station.

“We have some questions for you.” the police woman said. “Separately. If you could line up.” They did exactly that, Yusuke going first and the rest sitting down a fair distance away.  
“You’re the one we really want to talk to.” She said calmly before asking the normal questions, like where was he at a certain time, etc. the final question she asked was a bit different.  
“Does this mean anything to you?” she held up one bag, your bag and opened it. Inside was a book, a notebook, your phone and a keyring. Upon closer inspection, the book was the book you bought on the first date and the keyring was bought on another date. Yusuke nodded slowly.  
“We’ll show you everything properly later.” She said shortly before telling him to go. Akira was up next and it looked like she was asking him the same questions, but didn’t show him the bag. Same for Ann. And Ryuji. And the rest. After the police woman looked satisfied, she handed Yusuke the bag before telling him to look at it alone. He did, moving to another area. In the notebook was a message handwritten by you.  
Dear Yusuke,  
I’m sorry about what I said. It was to protect you and I really needed to leave. I knew I’d never make it out alive, and I was prepared for that, but I couldn’t stand the idea of you guys dying. Anyway, after my death, the police are going to investigate so I put stuff in this bag that means stuff to you, but not the perpetrator. Believe me, he will probably check this bag and see this note, but I pray to God that he hasn’t ripped it out. He’ll probably overestimate himself and because I haven’t actually put his name in, he’ll convince himself he will be ok. Anyway. The two things I put in here: the book and the keyring. Remember the dates we went on. You’re an artist and observant. Use your talent as an artist. So remember the dates, and I love you.  
From Y/N.  
Yusuke felt like crying. You had said those mean things, and essentially sacrificed yourself to save them. And now you were in a coma, hoping for him to unlock the clues to some mystery. He didn’t even know where to start.  
“Excuse me, are you Kitagawa Yusuke? You may visit Y/N now.” Some nurse spoke to him softly and he nodded softly before walking into the room where you lay.

It was strange. Seeing you with tubes and a heart machine beeping was jarring. He hated it and wanted you to get up and help him with the clues. All he had was some clues he didn’t know what to do with and where to start. Did he even remember those dates? Yes, but what was he supposed to look out for? A person? And object? He didn’t know.  
“Try your best. I think Y/N wants you to find a person because she mentions a ‘he’ a lot.” Makoto spoke with her common sense, but she couldn’t help much. It wasn’t like she was on the date with you. He thought and thought until his head hurt, but nothing came up. Nothing useful, just bittersweet memories.  
“Y/N says that you should “Use your talent as an artist”. Are you supposed to draw what happened on the dates?” Akira examined the note carefully. Everyone looked exhausted, including Yusuke, and visiting hours were over. They all said goodbye and Yusuke went home, missing you more than ever.

He decided to draw what happened on the date. When he started, everything was very fuzzy, but things became clearer as soon as he started to immerse himself in drawing. You knew what you were doing. He finished with a flourish, hoping for some major breakthrough, but nothing came. Almost frantically, he looked through them again and again, saying what happened to himself.  
“Then a man came and bumped into you and you looked scared so I told him to back off.” He stopped. “A man came and bumped into you and you looked scared.” He repeated it again and again until something clicked. “That man! If I’m correct…” he looked at the description of the second date. “Yes! The man appeared again and whispered something to you!” he felt elated that he lived up to your expectations. But did he remember what the man looked like? He picked up a pencil and turned to a clean page in his notebook.  
Heavy set eyes. Dark hair. Blue eyes. Broad shoulders. Big nose. Hair that was longer to allow for a short ponytail.  
He finished the drawing quickly before hurriedly texting his friends, not caring that it was two in the morning. And judging by their quick responses, they didn’t care either.

It was painful. Your lungs hurt. You had been in the river, struggling and then…darkness. Had you died? But you felt pain. You were alive. But why was it so dark? The water was dark before it swallowed you up and went even darker. He had thrown you in and forced you under when you tried to swim away. Had Yusuke worked out the clues? Had he worked out who it was? You knew who it was. A stalker gone crazy out of jealousy and killed you instead of Yusuke. A voice penetrated the silence.  
Y/N would be proud Yusuke.” Someone said. Ann?  
“Yes, but she’s not awake to show that.” Yusuke said quietly. So he had found the culprit! You yearned to open your eyes and give him a kiss. With difficulty you opened your eyes, flinching at the bright light. The beep of a heart monitor rudely interrupted any thought you had.  
“Y/N!” Yusuke cried out and embraced you. It hurt, but the fact that Yusuke was alright and the fact he could hug you made the pain almost nothing. You couldn’t hug back. You had no strength in your arms, but you did smile at him happily.  
“I’m back Yusuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad, I know. Comment any requests or ideas you want me to write!


	8. AkechixReader (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by starshine001. Hope you enjoy!

“Join me! I’ll defeat these so-called teammates of yours and make you join me!” Akechi yelled at you. However angry he sounded, you could see the pain in his eyes. Opening your mouth, you tried to say something, but nothing came out. You dated him. You loved the Akechi that gave the best snuggles, was sweet and caring, you didn’t love this broken boy in front of you. But if he came back to you, maybe you could learn to properly help him. The feelings were still there. Akira signalled to you to go into the back up, realising that you were eventually going to slip up due to the stress. You stepped back, Akechi’s eyes following you. Even watching the fight happen was difficult. Haru and Ann stood near you, offering words of comfort. You didn’t spare them a glance. You were transfixed onto the fight, watching Akechi crumble, turn mad and then fall to his knees. You stepped forward.

“You can change Akechi.” You said.  
“I…don’t agree with what you did, but I can understand why you did it.” someone else said.  
“I could’ve turned out the same way without teammates.”  
“We can forgive you.”  
“Goddammit!” Akechi yelled out. “You’re making me want to join you! I was jealous of how you guys are so close and I have to struggle to even make anyone look at me! And you!” he pointed at you, trying to look angry, but looking simply depressed. “You changed my life! And…and…”  
You stepped forward, ready to hug him or do something, but the slight click of a gun’s safety being clicked off in the background. You snapped your head up and there was Akechi. An Akechi puppet to be exact. It was Akechi, but lacked any emotion and also had a gun propped to the real Akechi’s head. Your eyes widened.  
“How disappointing.” It said, voice like a robot. “It’s my job to kill you now I guess.” Shadows lurked in the background, closing in on the Phantom Thieves. You glanced around quickly. You had a gun with one bullet. You doubted anyone else could defeat the shadows and the puppet with the weapons you had left. In your study of the room, you noticed the switch that shut down the partition. One thing you were known for was deadly accuracy. You had only a couple of seconds.  
You took a deep breath.  
You charged at the puppet, knocking it over, attracting the shadows towards your side (They weren’t known for being smart). You took out your gun and shot at the switch. The partition slammed down, almost drowning out the yells of your teammates.  
I’m sorry guys.  
“Y/N!” Akechi screamed through the wall, banging his fists on it violently.  
“Akechi.” You said, the puppet now standing up. “Everyone. Defeat Shido, ok? And you guys are all great and you’re amazing and-” the puppet cut you off, kicking you violently.  
“Y/N?” Akechi asked, softer.  
“Love you too.” You answered, all too aware of the gun being prepared. “Bye guys.”  
You didn’t feel anything when the gun pierced your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity! I've been really busy so...anyway, I hope to post regularly now so feel free to comment any requests!


	9. Futaba x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Futaba's a bit out of character, but a more confident Futaba is a good Futaba.

“You’re a trusted member of this school, so we’ve trusted the care of a new student to you. She’s in your class.” The teacher leaned in closely, whispering the next part. “She’s also got social anxiety, so make sure she’s alright.” You nodded, a bit reluctant to do the job. You were on the quiet side, not many friends but teachers liked you because you were good at school. And you behaved. But having to meet a new student and help them was slightly out of your comfort zone. You couldn’t complain. The girl who was new, walked in shyly, ushered by the teacher. You gave a small smile which she returned with an even smaller one. She looked positively terrified, her knees knocking together.  
“Shall I show you around the school first?” you asked politely. “Or shall we just go to class?”  
“I-I already know my way around!” she burst out before looking embarrassed.  
“To class it is then.” You said, opening the door and leading her out.

After morning classes, you went over to her desk.  
“Do you want to go anywhere for lunch?” you said. She nodded.  
“I want to go to the roof.” She said, before looking at your expression. “I-I know it’s supposed to be off limits, but I know people who go up there all the time and-”  
“Futaba.” You cut her off calmly. “Let’s go.” You went up the stairs, her hiding behind you a lot until you reached the roof. The mesh was still there and the wind was strong. Futaba’s hair flew around like a tornado and you laughed quietly. You looked at the view. It was nothing special, just the city, but it was better than nothing. The sound of student’s voices filled the air and you closed your eyes to let the feeling of just standing there overcome you. When you opened them again, Futaba whipped her head back as if she was watching you. Just the idea of that made you blush.  
“S-Shall we go back then?” you stuttered. 

Futaba was one hundred percent in love. 5 months into your friendship, and she was head over heels, which was something she had never experienced before. She bored her friends with constant talk about you and Akira in particular was interested. Futaba was his little sister so he was very into who she was into. It just so happened that you had scheduled a trip to Leblanc to hang out with Futaba, making Futaba ten times worse with her chatter.   
Futaba sat anxiously in the café. You were five minutes late, which was ok because you had texted her about some delay, but still. Luckily for Futaba, you stormed in ten seconds later.  
“I’m so sorry!” you said, quickly fixing your hair. Futaba smiled and leaned forward, fixing it for you. It was difficult for her to even be in your presence, a blush decorating her face. She leaned back and coughed nervously.  
“U-Um, so what do you want to do?” you stuttered nervously. Futaba thought your nervous self was the cutest thing she had ever seen.  
“Study date, remember?” Futaba brought out some books and patted the seat next to her. You slid into the seat next to her and smiled nervously.  
How did this happen?  
You were in shock, sat in your room quietly hugging your knees. Your heart thumped in your chest. During your study session, Futaba had been her usual self and then someone called Akira had appeared and said something to Futaba, causing her to blush and you felt a twinge in your chest, not unlike jealously-  
Jealousy?  
After Akira left, Futaba had a determined look on her face. The café was empty. Sojiro had closed the café. She leaned forward and your lips connected. It was good. Your first kiss and you put up no protest and just let it happen. When you broke apart, Futaba looked for the first time, confident. She stared at you with a gaze that said everything that wasn’t being said. It reminded you of Akira’s look.   
“F-Futaba?” you had managed to choke out.  
“W-Wait this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!” with that, her confidence was gone. “I was meant to confess properly. Anyway, it’s a bit late, but I like you!”  
You felt your heart skip a beat. Your unrequited love was not unrequited? Futaba, the person you had a crush on, liked you back? Your brain went into overdrive.  
“Y/N?” she asked nervously.  
“Yes!” you said. “I mean-wait, what am I supposed to say?”  
Futaba laughed loudly.  
“So you do like me!” she grinned. “I defeated the level!” you stood up, but your legs were so shaky that you stumbled.  
“I’ll walk you home…if you want!” you nodded when Futaba offered and took her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day...woo! Anyway, feel free to comment requests down below!


	10. Witch and Wixard AU (Part 1, Akira x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...an idea that sprung in my mind. I think it'll have one more part but yeah. It's absolute trash, but please enjoy!

“I hear they’ll do anything.”  
“Absolutely anything, just like a witch or wizard.”  
“But they’re not, are they? Their test says they’re human, not…alien.”  
“Yeah and that’s the thing! You pay them and it happens. No questions.”  
“Within reason?”   
“Yeah, no murder, but revenge? They’ll do it.”  
Akira listened intently to the conversation from his spot in the corridor. Just for safety, he had cast a tiny camouflaging spell, but that wouldn’t help him too much. After he felt that he had gotten all he needed, he stepped out of the shadows and sent a message to his friends to meet up.

“They’ve got to be a witch or wizard! There’s no other explanation.” Makoto said.  
“But about the tests...” Haru said uncomfortably. “We only got through them because of Futaba learning hacking from the humans so…”  
Akira watched his friends bicker pointlessly from his seat. Everyone in this room was a witch or wizard. Not a full blood but either half or quarter. And Futaba was born magic from human parents. The Okumura family was, according to Haru, a magic family that sprawled out centuries back, but her father had married a human. The rest were the same, either having human and magic parents or magic grandparents. Akira was a half and was proud. He wished that he could shout out his race to the world, but they were seen as monsters, to be hunted and killed. That’s why, at age 16, you had to take a test to prove that you were human. Anyone who scored even 1% magic blood would be carted off and killed. By being burnt. To be honest, no one in the group could perform very strong magic, since they were not really trained in magic extensively. They were more like humans, able to function without potions and other magic. Including Akira.  
But someone who blatantly threw out their magic and got away with it?  
That was someone Akira had to meet.  
“Do you know who this someone is?” Futaba asked, tapping her laptop. Everyone shook their head.  
“Sucks.” She said. “If I knew their name, I could research everything.”  
“I’ll find out about them.” Akira said determinedly. Everyone nodded.  
“Send us a message when you’ve got it.” Yusuke said calmly.

Akira was particularly good at one thing, and that was snooping. He snuck around lots of classes, first year and third included. He got nothing like a name but just the way to call them.  
“Just put a note in the locker that nobody touches, you know on the first floor?” an awed first year whispered to their friend. Akira slipped away to that locker and waited.  
And waited.  
It was 2 hours after school and nobody had come.  
“Why have they not come yet?” Akira said through gritted teeth.  
“You know, you should really use a stronger spell to hide your presence.” A voice broke through the silence. “I mean, what’s expected of a half anyway?”  
Akira whipped his head around and saw you, sitting on some stacked tables. Anyone magic could sense another magic person, so they tended to flock together. And Akira could tell that you were strong. Your magical presence showed that you were a member of an old family most likely that refused to date humans.  
“You help people gain revenge.” Akira spat out, almost hateful. “You practically yell out that you’re magical, and yet you still do it.”  
“I get paid in the end.” You said nonchalantly. “And the test says I’m human. All good.”  
“Can you meet us?!” Akira blurted out quickly.  
“Sure.” You said, but with a hint of malice laced in your voice.

“How did you hide your magic?” Futaba asked curiously, not at all scared, unlike everyone else. You were just a puzzle to crack.  
“You see…” you started mysteriously, the cup of coffee in your hands undrunk. “When I mainly hid in the magical area, they called me the puppet master.”  
There was a glint in your eyes that Akira did not like, but he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Everyone silently prompted you to carry on but you sat still, not saying a word. Just when Akira decided to speak up, you stood up and went rummaging behind a seat. You then pulled out a bug. A listening bug.  
“S-since when has that been there?” Ryuji stuttered.  
“I put it there.” You replied calmly before levitating it and then burning it. “A request from Akechi the witch hunter. You’re all rather stupid.”  
Everyone shuffled nervously. It was true that they didn’t care about hiding their identities as much as they should because of the test results they could produce to defend themselves. Akira knew that it was dangerous to do that, and only someone like you could get away with throwing it out because you were shrouded in mystery. In fact, he remembered someone saying that you were actually a Russian man in disguise. Yeah, you weren’t getting caught anytime soon.  
“Wait, so you sneak on magical people?” Futaba said, looking scandalised. You stayed silent.  
“You know what happens when someone is caught right?” Yusuke spat out, sounding bitter. His mentor had been killed like that after all. “They’re killed. Burnt. And you sent them to that death! They put them in magic cancelling, painful handcuffs and kill them!”  
“Yes. I am aware of that.” You snapped back. When Yusuke opened his mouth to retort, you lifted on finger and like that, he couldn’t speak. His voice was gone.  
“It’s how you survive. And second thing, I only rat out the people who abuse their magic so shut up!”  
Yusuke frantically opened his mouth again and again like a desperate fish. With a flick of your hand, Yusuke’s voice was back. You stood up and was about to storm out when a group of police stormed in.  
“Hands up!” they yelled, and Akira signalled to everyone to oblige. It wasn’t like their magic was strong enough to stop them anyway. “We got anonymous tip-off that there is a group of aliens here!”  
Akira gave you a questioning glance, but you shook your head. Your arms weren’t in a surrender position. The police glared at you and were about to charge, but you put one hand up and they went limp. They were still standing, but they dropped all their weapons and their arms hang from their sides.  
“You’ll see now why they called me the puppet master.” You said, stepping forward.   
You didn’t look scared at all. Snapping your fingers, you made them stand up straight, their eyes blanker than a blank whiteboard.  
“You will go back.” You started and they all nodded gormlessly. “And say that there were only humans there. The tip off was fake, got it?” more nods. “You will forget this has happened. Leave.”  
The police lifted their guns and proceeded to leave, looking normal. The blank look had left their eyes, but they took no notice of where they were. Everyone stared in shock at you. Akira had never seen anything like it.  
“Puppet master…” Ann breathed out, looking awed. You smiled.  
“Yep.” You took a deep breath. “There’s a reason I bug magical people’s houses. If they abuse their magic, I sneak.”  
“Wai-” Yusuke started, no doubt to apologise, but you left the café quickly. Too quick to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and request ideas down below if you want!


	11. Part 2 of Witch and wizard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely rushed and awful, but I tried.

“I hate my magic.” You said calmly.  
Akira was certainly taken-aback. Was that the reason you were so down the past week?  
“Why?” Akira asked gently, noticing your shaking hands. When you had first met Akira, you had seemed cold and heartless, but after plenty of meetings and hangouts, you had turned out to be a compassionate person at heart. You and Akira hung out together a lot and shared a lot. When you didn’t reply, he draped an arm around your shivering shoulders carefully. It made him blush, but it was worth it when you flushed red as well and stopped shaking so violently.  
“We are seen as monsters and aliens.” You said. “And the reason I had to hide for so long was because someone found out and I almost died. I was captured.”  
“You mean…” Akira said. You didn’t mean the places magical people were taken when they were caught and burnt?   
“Yeah. That’s where I found out my puppet power.” You said, tears finally falling. “I just don’t want it to happen again.”  
Akira squeezed your shoulders gently, reminding you that he was there and so was everyone else.

We messed up.  
Akira bit his lip anxiously, the handcuffs chafing. Everyone else looked just as, if not more nervous than him, but you…couldn’t be nervous. Whilst everyone else was sitting, you had to lie on the floor due to the pain the magic-cancelling handcuffs gave you.  
The science of the handcuffs was that they stopped magic, but that caused pain for the user. And it doubled depending on the amount of magic you had. Halves and quarters like Akira only felt slight stings from time to time, but someone like you…well, it was torture. The room was silent. Everyone’s eyes were locked onto you, even if they were nauseated by it.  
“You…alright?” Ryuji asked tentatively.  
“Yes, I’m perfectly alright Ryuji.” You snapped back, wincing. “Sunshine and rainbows over here.”  
“I’m sorry.” Yusuke said. “It was our lack of attention to our surroundings that made us get in this situation.”  
You opened your mouth to answer, but the door crashed open, revealing Akechi.  
It was his fault you were there in the first place.  
He had followed you and followed Akira.  
And captured you.  
Akechi stormed in and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, pulling you up. He spat in your face and grimaced.  
“Disgusting.” He spat, throwing you to the floor again. He advanced on Akira, clutching his baton threateningly. He threw his arm back.  
“You’re the disgusting one in my opinion.” You said quickly, making Akechi pause. He turned around quickly and walked over to you. You stood up shakily, leaning on the wall for support. It must’ve been difficult for you to even move, but you did it.  
“You send people to their deaths because they’re different.” You stared at Akechi, anger blazing in your eyes. “You sad, sad man. Nobody loves you so you kill us instead.”  
“Shut up!” Akechi smacked you across the face and you fell to your knees, blood dripping from your mouth. “Oh, it’s happening.” He said excitedly. “Loss of magic can really damage someone you know.” He came closer, brandishing his baton.  
“Stop it.” Akira didn’t know where he found his voice, or how he even used it, but he did. Just the thought of you dying was too much. And in the end, he loved you. Akechi glanced at him mockingly. After all, Akira couldn’t use his magic.  
“Yeah, stop it.” Ryuji stood up, joining Akira. You lifted your head up and smiled softly, managing to look kind with blood dripping down your chin. Ann stood up as well, then Yusuke, then Makoto, then Futaba and then Haru.  
“You w-weirdos! You can’t do anything!” Akechi yelled, looking scared nonetheless.  
“Yes. We. Can.” Akira said, feeling something burn in him.  
Finally realising your true power, huh?  
Akira clutched at his head, dropping to his knees. Everyone else did something similar, and he assumed something was happening to them but he was too preoccupied to focus on that.  
“Who are you? What are you?” he whispered quietly.  
I am thou, thou art I. You can call me Arsene. A familiar, if you must refer to it like that. I’ve been waiting a long time for this. Join me?  
Akira glanced quickly at you, who looked understandably confused. He was more worried about the blood steadily falling onto your shirt.  
“Yes.” He breathed out, feeling a huge release of power as he said the fateful word.  
He stood up, tall and proud with everyone else following suit. Akechi took one look at them and fled, the damp patch on his pants very visible. After the threat was gone, Akira noticed his handcuffs had gone. Yours hadn’t. Just as he was about to run to your side, you stood up shakily and the handcuffs burnt off your hands.  
“I…I did it!” you said triumphantly before promptly collapsing.

Akira smiled.  
“So anyway, if you don’t want to date me, that’s fine, but I would like an answer, but then I’m pressuring you, um, you don’t have to answer? But then-” you babbled quickly.  
He cut you off with a kiss. Your two familiars gazed from the distance, a protective arm across each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it even though it's awful. Feel free to request and ideas or requests!


	12. This isn't romance, but you are a serial killer (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you are mad, unhinged, crazy, etc. If you don't want to read about blood or death, don't read it. This is just angst. No romance though.

“Y-you don’t understand!” you screamed, frantically waving your finger at them. They backed away, their eyes betraying everything they were thinking.  
Freak. Monster.  
“You…killed people.” Akira said quietly.  
“Only cause I had to.” You snapped back, kicking Ryuji in the face. He had decided to run at you, the idiotic imbecile.   
Kill or be killed was the rule. Be crazy or be mind-controlled. What did these Phantom Thieves not understand? They were apparently the good in this world and you joined them, at first believing in their justice. Ha! What justice? Sneaking into shady places to get info was really a good idea. The people there taught you a lesson you’d never, ever forget. You killed them anyway. The Phantom Thieves gave each other looks and prepared to fight. Idiots. It wasn’t the Metaverse, so how were they even sure they could win against you?  
“You joined the Phantom Thieves because you were hurt and wanted justice.” Futaba said. “Where did that Y/N go?”  
“Dead.” You answered shortly, twirling your knife nonchalantly. After the confirmation that you wouldn’t change your ways, they charged separately. Stupid. Didn’t they know how to work as a team after all that fighting in the Metaverse? They all fought alone, not as one and that was their major flaw. In fact, Futaba couldn’t even fight. She was on the outskirts, defenceless. You saw the opportunity and took it. You jumped up and ran through to Futaba, grabbing her violently by the neck. You knife glinted as it pushed against her thin, frail neck.  
“What a shame.” You said loudly. You turned her head to yours, revelling in the fear shown there. “You’re all going to be dead, but let’s see your reaction to your youngest member dying first.”  
It was quick. And easy. It made a loud sound as she fell to the floor, nothing reflected in her eyes. Blood spurted all over your clothes. Makoto yelled out in anguish, you knew they had been close. Closer than sisters. Akira was silent, but anger was flaring in his eyes and his every movement. He clenched his fists tightly. You knew Futaba dying would rile them up, which would make it much more fun for you.  
When they ran at you again, it was just too easy.  
“You know…” you started as you weaved, ducked and stabbed. “I think blood is really my colour. It brings out my eyes. See!” you slashed open Ann’s stomach, making more blood wash over you. She was gone. So was Makoto and Haru. Yusuke, Ryuji and Akira had held up well, but they were tired and you weren’t. That made a world of difference. Just for Yusuke, you chopped off his fingers first. For Ryuji, you reopened his scar on his leg. And for Akira…well, at the end of it, he was unrecognisable. You smiled at your handiwork, making sure to snap Morgana’s neck. He had been hiding.  
Your work was done.  
Stepping on Futaba’s face, you left the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! After writing this, I found out that I'm an angst-loving human. Comment requests down below!


	13. So, this is going to be finished now

I'm going to start a new story or something, and I'm not really sure what to do, but I'll find a way! I know that the amount of chapters is short, but you know. Thanks for reading


End file.
